topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
Orihime Inoue
Origins: Bleach Classification: Human, Spiritual anomally (she doesnt classify as any of the normal races in Bleach, however it was noted her powers where similar to those of a shinigami) Threat level: Dragon- Age: '''15 (Pre-Timeskip), 17 (Post-Timeskip), 27 (Epilogue) '''Gender: Female Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Soul Sensing, Barrier Creation, Healing Physical strength: At least peak human striking (lacks many physical strength showings, but she does have a few implications that shes extremely strong for human standards at least. Some of them being that she was considered enough a fighter to be a black belt in karate, she managed to swiftly incapacitate shinigami soldiers in a sneak attack and should receive some level of amping to her spiritual strength via her reiatsu even if that isnt the main focus of her abilities), likely higher. Attack potency/Destructive capacity: At least building+ by herself, her Koten Zanshun somewhat ignores durability and her Shiten Koshun is at least town+ but only functions if the opponent attacks it himself (its a shield which rebounds the enemy attack with more power, has succesfully worked against opponents around captain class like Kugo Ginjo) Durability: At least large building (survived an attack from Yammy, has enough spiritual power to rank highly in the Gotei 13), at least country with her shields (Can take casual attacks from Yhwach) Speed: High human, at least massively hypersonic+ attacks and reactions (has reacted to attacks from captain class fighters like Ginjo, put up a shield in time to cover her, Ichigo and Chad from an explosion created by a tech for (at least) massively hypersonic+ travel speed. Has reacted to attacks from Soul King Yhwach.) Intelligence: High. Appears to be dimwitted due to her clumsy and airheaded nature, however in reality she is one of the smartest students in her school. Also an above average fighter and a great athlete in comparison to human skill as stated by Tatsuki whom said shed rank highly in Karate. Stamina: High. Can continue exerting her powers for prolonged periods of time and can keep on going even after heavy physical abuse. Also a naturally energetic individual even before obtaining powers. Range: Standard melee to extended melee with Shun Shun Rikka techniques Weakness: Orihime's determination directly influences the effectiveness of her powers. Feelings like doubt or worry make them weaker, while conviction makes them stronger. Orihime loses her attacking ability if Tsubaki is killed, she has a gentle nature which causes her to do things like develop pity for Ulquiorra and heal Loly and Menoly after they tried to kill her. Despite being intelligent, she has a somewhat childlike personality, often making very impractical decisions such as going to Hueco Mundo, running after Hiyori even though Hiyori had been about to kill her before Shinji intervened, and healing her enemies. Standard equipment: Her hairpins (Shun Shun Rikka) Category:Co-protagonist Category:Female Category:Threat level Dragon Category:Bleach Category:Sonic speeds Category:MHS speeds Category:Busty babe Category:Character Category:Weapons user Category:Light attribute Category:Good Category:Animanga Category:BB:HC Category:Reality warper Category:BB:MC Category:BB:GC Category:Healer